La Magie à la Française - Beauxbâtons
by Thealte
Summary: Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé ce qui se passait dans les autres écoles de magie pendant qu'Harry se trouvait à Poudlard? Voilà un aperçu de Beauxbâtons à travers la narration de cinq personnages. L'histoire commence au début de la quatrième année de la série canonique. Spoiler : ce sera long.
1. L'Arrivée: Chapitre1Partie1, Hortense

La Magie à la Française  
Chapitre 1, Partie 1 : Hortense.

NDA : Le début de ce qui correspond à la quatrième année scolaire d'Harry Potter, mais de l'autre côté de la Manche. Beauxbâtons est évidemment une créattion de J.K Rowling mais la plupart des éléments sont une très large élaboration personnelle. Les personnages principaux sont de mon invention, par exemple, mais vous trouverez quelques figures familières de la série... Un tumblr est également dédié à ce projet, avec illustrations, notes et autres, où vous pouvez également intervenir : (beauxbatonsa5) . Bonne lecture!

* * *

Tout le monde était monté sur le pont du bateau, tout à l'avant, près de la proue sculptée à l'image d'un cygne. Parmi les flots de la Méditerranée, l'imposant trois-mâts -glissant si vite que c'en était presque surnaturel- transportait plusieurs centaines d'adolescents qui chahutaient encore cinq minutes auparavant. Mais comme chaque année, lorsque le _Plume de Neige_ arrivait enfin à destination, la foule juvénile se pressait hors des luxueuses cabines pour retenir son souffle devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

Le bâtiment voguait vers une barrière de brume qui le séparait des falaises le fait que cette brume demeurât même par grand soleil –comme en ce début de soirée de septembre- avait amené les moldus de la région à nommer cette proéminence terrestre « le Cap des Brumes ». Pour les gens à bord cependant, ce n'était que la réjouissante vision familière qui indiquait que le voyage touchait à sa fin. Filant tel l'oiseau sculpté de sa proue, le trois-mâts franchit la limite éthérée. Les falaises qui de loin paraissaient sauvages offrirent alors aux regards de l'assistance l'objet de leur désir : Beauxbâtons, ses jardins merveilleux, ses palais, élancés, élégants, épousant le terrain bien plus qu'ils ne le dénaturaient.

Alors le silence sur le navire se rompit et on entendit les exclamations joyeuses, l'émerveillement des premières années, l'enthousiasme des élèves qui s'apprêtaient à retrouver leur seconde maison. Si on pouvait maintenant nettement distinguer l'embarcadère de l'Académie, niché entre le paisible manoir des Licornes et la sibylline demeure des Sirènes, les voyageurs expérimentés savaient que leur vaisseau ne s'arrêterait que plus loin, au village côtier de Chanstelune.  
Une fois leurs yeux remplis de ravissement, la plupart des élèves vaquaient à leurs occupations et allaient préparer leur débarquement imminent. Une jeune fille pourtant demeura sur un banc à scruter la côté, promenant son regard vers le récif, puis vers le belvédère; ses bagages étaient à ses côtés tandis que sur ses genoux, elle caressait rêveusement son oie.

Jacqueline était très blanche ses yeux vifs –certains diraient cruels- étaient toujours à l'affût de choses ou de personnes à mordre. La seule qu'elle semblait tolérer était sa paisible compagne Hortense. Peu douée avec les gens, on lui aurait sans doute tordu le cou de bon coeur si cette autre n'avait pas été là pour veiller sur elle elle se sentait incomprise, détestée, et cela ne faisait qu'attiser sa joie lorsqu'elle sentait se contracter entre ses mâchoires la chair d'un insolent qui passait à portée.

Du moins, c'est ce que spéculait Hortense lorsqu'elle regardait son volatile s'agiter et essayer de voleter à quelques mètres pour faire tâter de son bec dentelé au malheureux le plus proche. Après l'avoir empêchée une vingt-cinquième fois de s'élancer, la jeune fille foudroya l'oiseau d'un regard qui le figea instantanément. Elle compta dans sa tête jusqu'à dix pour s'assurer de l'immobilité de l'animal puis pût enfin dégager ses mains pour refaire son épaisse tresse.  
Elle tourna ses yeux vers le bâtiment principal de l'Académie et son aile Sud surmontée de la Serre, visible au loin, se demandant quelles plantes rares et magiques elle ferait pousser cette année… Seront-elles guérisseuses ? Létales ? Hypnotiques ? Hallucinogènes ? Divina-

Elle entendit un cri. Jacqueline n'était plus sur ses genoux, mais elle ne devait pas être loin si l'on se fiait à la clarté des hurlements terrifiés de sa victime… En effet, juste au détour du pont, un garçon blond se débattait avec une boule de plumes hérissées qui avait volé jusqu'à ses épaules et qui lui ravageait allègrement chaque once de peau disponible, fusse-t-elle du cou, du visage, ou même des doigts qui tentaient d'éloigner la furie aviaire.

Elle courut vers lui aussi vite qu'elle le pût, essayant par avance de trouver quelles excuses elle allait répandre auprès de l'infortuné si tant était qu'il survécût. Au moment où elle allait avoir l'occasion de saisir son furieux familier, un jet de couleur rubis passa juste devant elle et il ne resta plus sous ses yeux qu'une poignée de plumes ainsi que le visage griffé et larmoyant du garçon pris d'assaut par Jacqueline.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour balbutier une excuse mais se retrouva dans la seconde à suivre la trajectoire du jet pour se précipiter auprès de son oie. Cette dernière était assommée cinq mètres plus loin, et si le coup avait été plus puissant elle eût été transportée par-dessus bord pour un bain impromptu. Hortense avait tout à fait conscience du ridicule de la situation, à se lamenter sur sa pauvre et délicate Jacqueline ayant frôlé la mort, alors qu'à côté le jeune homme devait très certainement – s'il était d'une constitution normale- être dans un état de traumatisme sévère.

Elle avait vu des grands costauds trembler longtemps après à la seule vue de l'animal et costaud n'était pas exactement le mot que l'on eût employé pour décrire le pauvre voyageur. Avec ses grands yeux bleu sombre humides de larmes, ses lèvres roses bien dessinées, ses boucles mielleuses tombées en désordre sur son visage rougi de pincements, il tenait plus de la princesse que du preux chevalier. D'un regard incrédule, il contemplait Hortense panser la créature monstrueuse sans compassion apparente pour sa propre mésaventure, tout en remettant en place ses précieuses mèches.

A ses côtés, lui demandant si tout allait bien, une jeune fille aux cheveux roux sombre. Son regard passait du garçon à Hortense, de l'inquiétude à la colère. Elle avait encore sa baguette dans les mains, mais elle la rangea en s'avançant d'un pas rapide vers la propriétaire de l'oiseau enragé. Levant la tête, Hortense la reconnut : elle ne lui avait jamais parlé mais l'avais déjà vue à maintes reprises. L'adolescente appartenait à la maison des Sirènes et imposait le respect par son port altier et son habileté à la magie –notamment à la Divination-.

Sa personne dégageait d'habitude quelque chose de froid et désapprobateur, de hautain, mais ce qui primait à ce moment-ci était la colère. Ses traits fins étaient crispés d'une telle façon, son regard si terrible que son interlocutrice en devenir avala sa salive avec peine. La silhouette de la fille, bien que svelte, semblait extrêmement menaçante dans la position où elle se trouvait alors, campée solidement sur ses pieds et surplombant Hortense. Elle attrapa le menton de cette dernière d'une main ferme et lui décocha ces mots :

« Ecoutez, je comprends que vous ayez un tel familier, mais vous, en particulier, devriez savoir que dans un lieu public, cette bête devrait rester en cage ! La prochaine fois, ce ne sera pas un sort pour assommer. Nous sommes sur le territoire de l'Académie, je vais vous reporter à l'administration et croyez-moi-

\- Hécate ! fit une voix derrière, faible, mais suffisamment forte pour interrompre son amie, Hécate, ce n'est pas la peine… L'oie a eu ce qu'elle méritait et la fille n'y est pour rien… »

Le visage de l'apostrophée se dédurcit pour revenir à son expression habituelle de méfiance, et elle lâcha le menton d'Hortense.

« Chanstelune ! Débarquement dans deux minutes ! »

Le garçon s'approcha à son tour et entraina sa camarade par l'épaule en adressant un demi-sourire à la propriétaire du volatile. Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement pour aller –à n'en pas douter- chercher leurs bagages, et Hortense crut comprendre quelques mots durant leur échange, perdu dans le brouhaha ambiant : « Oreste », « trop coulant », « rang à tenir », « pas toujours là ». Elle prit son oie assommée, la mit dans sa cage restée près du banc avec ses valises et attendit l'arrêt final du navire. Tout le monde se pressait pour atteindre en premier la rampe, et elle commençait à se faire bousculer. Deux personnes notamment renversèrent ses bagages en passant rapidement, mais ils se retournèrent en se rendant compte de leur maladresse le visage d'Hortense s'illumina lorsqu'elle reconnut deux amis de sa Maison : la première, avec ses anglaises châtain et son nez en trompette, Charlotte, le second, grand et large d'épaules avec son sourire malicieux et son regard marron pétillant, Jules.

« Ah ! Hortense ! Content de te revoir ! »


	2. L'Arrivée : Chapitre 1, Partie 2 : Jules

_NDA : Les références à la Mythologie (et dans une moindre mesure à la Littérature, mais comment écrire sans faire de références à la Littérature?) et plus généralement à la culture greco-latine sont un pastiche de la recréation d'univers de JK. Rowling, qui à partir d'un folklore globalement anglo-saxon (en ce qui concerne Poudlard) forme son imaginaire. Pour une école française, il fallait déplacer ces références culturelles. De même, le but n'était pas de créer une copie de Poudlard mais de la transposer avec des couleurs différentes, un esprit plus français qui tranche à de nombreux égards (en bien et en mal) avec l'école anglaise. D'où une certaine rigidité, plus ou moins acceptée par les narrateurs (but no spoil :D).  
En ce qui concerne les Maisons, il n'y en a que trois, elles ne sont pas non plus des équivalents exacts de celles de Poudlard mais on peut évidemment retrouver divers aspects de chacune. Et n'oubliez pas que chaque narrateur a un point de vue différent qui peut être biaisé quand il définit les autres maisons ou la sienne! Bonne suite :)_

 **Chapitre 1, Partie 2: Jules**

Il lui fit la bise et ramassa ses affaires, tout en prenant des nouvelles de son été. Leurs personnalités semblaient être assez opposées –elle étant réservée, dans son monde avec sa sale bête d'oie, tandis que lui ne tenait pas en place, plein d'entrain, sans toujours réfléchir aux conséquences – et pourtant ils avaient une indéniable affinité, notamment par leur passion pour la botanique, mais aussi par leur curiosité insatiable.  
C'était le genre de personne qui embaumait le monde par son parfum discret, et il en connaissait trop la rareté pour ne pas ressentir pour elle une profonde affection. Il lui proposa de faire le chemin jusqu'au palais dans le même carrosse que Charlotte et lui, ce qu'elle accepta avec son caractéristique sourire de gratitude.

La foule d'élèves se pressait fort autour d'eux la stature de Jules lui permettait de ne pas en être trop incommodé mais il prit tout de même la peine de veiller à ce que Charlotte et Hortense ne se fassent pas trop écraser. Une fois la passerelle franchie, le flux se fit moins fort, les voyageurs et leurs valises se déversant sur les quais de bois blanc du village de Chanstelune en direction de la place principale où les attendraient les voitures attelées de l'Académie. Jules invita ses camarades de maison à se mettre sur le côté pour attendre trois autres amis qui devaient les rejoindre pour le trajet. Les filles lâchèrent valises et cages et Charlotte s'assit tandis qu'Hortense regardait les vagues frapper contre la pâle jetée.

Jules scrutait les alentours dans l'espoir d'apercevoir parmi tous les jeunes gens ceux qu'il attendait, mais il ne voyait que les pittoresques maisons méditerranéennes de Chanstelune : les toits de tuile claire, les murs blancs, le pavage… Il reconstituait encore dans sa tête le reste de l'agglomération, ses tavernes –pour un sorcier d'origine moldue, ce mot semblait très antique, et pourtant c'était ainsi que ses congénères les nommaient-, ses boutiques aux milles et unes curiosités. On eût pu croire à un simple retour dans le passé des non-sorciers s'il n'y avait eu les guirlandes de lanternes aux couleurs changeantes, les balais qui nettoyaient seuls les pavages, les boutiques de potions et artefacts magiques : autant de souvenirs de ses trois premières années à Beauxbâtons qui lui revenaient en un instant.

« Jules ! »

Enfin, ils l'avaient repéré et s'avançaient vers lui en faisant de grands signes, tout sourire. Etant tous de la maison des Licornes, ils se connaissaient, bien qu'ils n'appartinssent pas à la même année : Marius commençait sa sixième année en tant qu'apprenti Gardien, Robin avait un an de moins, Auguste ainsi que les autres allaient entamer leur quatrième année. Après s'être salués, ils repartirent directement en direction du lieu de départ des carrosses. Hortense avait du mal à tirer sa valise du fait des pavés, et Marius se proposa pour la porter.

« Je pourrais faire un sort de lévitation, ne te dérange pas ! lui dit-elle poliment.

On est à deux rues, je peux bien les porter jusque-là, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil, Après tout, si je ne suis pas capable de porter de bêtes valises, je me demande comment je vais décrocher mon S.O.R.T. !, puis en voyant Jacqueline qui s'était réveillée et commençait à criailler il ajouta en perdant de sa verve, En revanche, tu peux porter la cage. »

La place principale de Chanstelune était trop élégante, trop classique, trop large pour être celle d'un village côtier du sud : le pavage y était très blanc, plus régulier des statues de marbre ornaient des parterres de fleurs impeccablement entretenus mais le plus remarquable était la fontaine, représentant deux dauphins jaillissant de l'écume encadrant une plaque où il était gravé en lettre d'or « CI COMENSCE LE DOMAYN DE BEAUXBATONS, Héritiaire émérite de l'Eschole de Brestanie Mineure », le tout sublimé par la nacre de perles qui se muaient sans cesse en suivant les flux aqueux, et qui jetaient à la lumière leurs reflets irisés.

Jules tenta de se rappeler l'histoire du village, de son annexion par l'Académie, mais il ne parvint qu'à se remémorer ses batailles de boulettes de papier avec Auguste durant la classe de M. Dupuits. Devant l'hôtel de ville, de grandes voitures défilaient tandis que sur le trottoir s'étirait la file des élèves attendant de monter. Ces véhicules, tirés par des palominos blancs, étaient au couleur de l'école, aux nuances bleues pâles et argentées, rehaussées d'or: les portières arboraient d'ailleurs le blason de l'Académie, deux mains tenant des baguettes croisées en en faisaient jaillir des étoiles et des arabesques, encadrées de deux fleurs de lys; entre les mains, l'initiale ouvragée de Beauxbâtons.

Une fois quinze élèves embarqués, les carrosses filaient à trot rapide le long de la voie pour se rendre jusqu'aux écuries de l'école, sur le plateau, par-delà le mur d'enceinte. Jules estima rapidement la durée qu'il leur faudrait avant de pouvoir accéder aux délicats marchepieds des voitures : trois quart d'heures environ. Ils étaient en effet parmi les derniers à arriver au lieu-dit et si un certain nombre de voitures était déjà en route pour le palais, il en restait encore une trentaine à charger d'élèves et de bagages…

Les regards des trois garçons se croisèrent avec le même sourire malicieux. Charlotte leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant quelque chose comme « boys will be boys», tandis qu'Hortense ne remarqua rien. Elle ne remarquait pas ce genre de choses, le jeu de regard lui était étranger en fait, Jules était presque persuadé qu'elle l'évitait. Toujours est-il qu'empoignant leur baguette dans une main, leur valise dans l'autre, ils s'avancèrent vers la file d'un air déterminé. Marius brandit la sienne, les autres l'imitèrent et des flots de lumière mielleuse en jaillirent.

Les volutes scintillantes prirent des formes d'abeilles et foncèrent à travers les élèves, zigzaguant autour des cous, des mollets, frôlant les visages dans un vrombissement d'or. Si le spectacle était assez merveilleux en tant qu'observateur détaché, en être l'acteur forcé n'avait rien d'agréable. Ce fut le tumulte.

« On a notre créneau les enfants, rit le plus vieux en récupérant les valises et filant vers la tête de file. »

Les autres l'imitèrent à l'exception d'Hortense qui se contenta d'un sourire amusé et doucement réprobateur qui voulait dire « Il y en a qu'on ne change pas ». Le subterfuge allait marcher, la plupart des élèves étant trop préoccupé par les insectes mellifères factis pour prêter attention aux quatre garçons et à la fille qui couraient comme des voleurs.

Jules qui était le plus sportif –sûrement son éducation moldue- prit la tête malgré son chargement qui était plus lourd. Ils se glisseraient tous dans la masse un peu avant le lieu d'embarquement afin de ne pas être rabroué par Charles, le préposé aux carrosses, qui tentait de veiller tant bien que mal au bon fonctionnement des opérations. Tout d'un coup cependant, Jules sentit son pied accrocher quelque chose, et bien qu'il eût l'habileté en temps normal à se ressaisir d'un accroc, même en pleine course, il s'écroula violemment au sol à cause de ses bagages qu'il se prit dans le nez.

Une fraction de seconde, il pensa encore s'en tirer à bon compte, mais c'était oublier la troupe qui venait derrière. Ils valsèrent tête la première, malles en l'air, les uns sur les autres, dans un fracas à peine couvert par les cris de leurs camarades. Leurs lanceurs ayant perdu tout type de concentration, les abeilles se dissipèrent instantanément en une brume étincelante le calme revint le silence se fit.

L'incident avait duré une trentaine de secondes à peine. Un rire clair s'éleva parmi les protestations qui commençaient à s'élever des rangs des apprentis sorciers qui venaient de comprendre la cause de l'incident, et plus précisément _qui_ en étaient la cause. Jules se sentait comme une personne qui vient de tomber dans les escaliers et son nez était de toute évidence en train de saigner, mais il avait encore assez de bon sens pour reconnaître qui venait de rire et qui lui avait fait ce croche-pied qui allait lui attirer bien des ennuis.

« Tu sais bien que tu me mets dans un sacré pétrin ma bonne Félicité ! Arriva-t-il à articuler en s'extrayant de la pile de gens et de valises, tout en massant sa mâchoire et essuyant son nez d'un mouvement de poignet.

Tu sais bien qu'il ne faut jouer avec le feu si on ne peut pas le gérer ! répartit la jeune fille. »


	3. L'Arrivée : Chapitre1Partie3 : Félicité

**Chapitre 1 Partie 3 : Félicité**

La brune, une lueur dans ses yeux, attendit comme aux premières loges l'incendie qu'elle allait propager. Elle savait que Jules ne lui en voudrait pas, ils n'en étaient pas à leur coup d'essai, et il fallait bien corser le jeu parfois : jouer seul est d'un ennui sans adversaire égal. Elle rajusta ses nattes et murmura à l'oreille de Livie qui se trouvait avec elle dans la queue « Ça va être le bordel. Mon nez le sait. » Elle se plaisait à penser que son nez retroussé parsemé de discrètes taches de rousseurs possédait une sorte de vie propre, de sixième sens, et que son domaine de prédiction portait notamment sur l'annonce des situations piquantes.

En effet, plusieurs personnes avaient sorti leur baguette. Surtout des cinquièmes années, remarqua Félicité : ils se sentent plus assurés sans pour autant avoir la maturité de leurs ainés, moins prompts à dégainer à la moindre offense. Ceci étant, rajouta-elle, quand on voit que Marius fait partie de ceux qui font les plaisanteries, l'âge ne semble pas être indicatif… Un jeune homme –selon toute apparence de la maison des Sirènes- empoigne Robin après avoir écarté Charlotte qui s'interposait. Marius va intervenir… Non, il essaie de parlementer calmement. Mais Auguste bouscule l'autre… Jules essaie de s'interposer, mais se prend un crochet d'un autre mécontent. Peu étonnant, il n'a jamais eu beaucoup de diplomatie.

S'il remportait sans rival le titre de maître des quatre cent coups, il était le plus mauvais en ce qui concernait la capacité à se sortir des situations dans lesquelles il s'était mis. Elle sentait que le premier acte se finissait, mais avait du mal à prévoir le second alors qu'elle conjecturait, Auguste eut la bonne –ou la mauvaise- idée de crier « A moi les Licornes ! » Et une quantité de baguettes d'être dégainées, sans compter les cris de ralliement aux autres maisons… Elle prit Livie par la main et la pressa pour avancer vers l'embarquement, car elle ne voulait pas être mêlée à une cohue où les sorts jailliraient de partout.

Elle pouvait déjà prévoir ce qui allait arriver par ailleurs, et prévoir trop clairement les choses gâtait le plaisir. Les jets filèrent dans son dos, et Livie lui demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux sortir sa baguette pour éviter de recevoir un _Petrificus Totalus_ perdu. Félicité suivit son conseil, tout en la rassurant : Les autorités de l'Ecole allaient arriver d'un moment à un autre. Effectivement on voyait déjà arriver une dizaine de sorciers sur balais, revêtus de l'uniforme bleu soyeux de l'Académie, leur silhouette se détachant contre le soleil déclinant.

Mais pour le moment, au sol, c'était le chaos : la file n'existait pour ainsi dire plus, la place était jonchée de bagages laissés, et la plupart des élèves s'était mis à l'abri dans le magnifique hôtel de ville adjacent ou du moins éloignés du lieu d'affrontement, tandis que les belligérants formaient une masse indistincte dont s'échappaient des étincelles de toutes les couleurs. Félicité était dubitative : pourquoi les Sirènes si stoïques s'étaient-elles abaissées à répondre à de si mesquines provocations ? Elle émit la théorie selon laquelle leur froideur habituelle n'était qu'une façade, mais que comme le commun des mortels, ils avaient besoin de s'amuser aussi un peu. Elle se retourna vers la mêlée, attirée par des cris de terreur et des criaillements inhumains. En fait, elle n'avait pas tout prévu.

« Quelqu'un a libéré la poule ! Courez ! »

L'oie, cette vilaine bête que cette paisible fille trainait toujours avec elle, était sortie de sa cage –ou quelqu'un l'en avait-il fait sortir ? De toute évidence, à voir ces Sirènes hautaines se disperser, les morsures de l'oiseau étaient plus à craindre qu'un _expelliarmus_ bien placé… Oh et puis en fait c'était distrayant. Il ne venait à l'idée de personne de se charger magiquement de la bestiole. Autant de sorciers qui ne savaient pas réagir calmement en face du danger Livie et elle rigolèrent de bon cœur à voir un tableau si grotesque. Si les anglais voyaient ça...

Elle arrivait au lieu d'embarquement à bord du carrosse, à présent. Charles, ce trentenaire maladroit au si cœur si simple, qui se chargeait des transits scolaires, feignait de ne rien voir du charivari qui se déroulait à une trentaine de mètres. Il devait être sacrément ennuyé : son travail principal était de veiller au bon déroulement des trajets quelques fois par an, et chaque année ou presque un petit malin lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues. Quand Charles eût d'un coup rapide de baguette chargé les bagages des demoiselles, elles prirent place à l'intérieur de la voiture attelée.

Cet endroit tenait davantage du salon que du véhicule : large, avec des banquettes brodées de motifs délicats disposées face à face en arc-de-cercle et adossées aux parois, le rez-de chaussée arborait en son centre une table basse sur laquelle étaient posés des rafraichissements et des friandises.

Sur la droite en rentrant, un petit escalier s'élevait pour amener à une mezzanine aménagée similairement, si ce n'était que seuls cinq sièges (contre dix en bas) occupaient l'espace. La lumière rentrait abondamment dans le lieu grâce à une très large fenêtre à l'opposé de la portière des rideaux bleu sombre l'encadraient, sur lesquels on pouvait distinguer les armes de l'Académie. Le crème et or des rembourrages des fauteuils donnaient véritablement une impression de raffinement paresseux, et bien que Félicité n'appréciât pas les excès élitistes de l'Ecole, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir à l'aise dans cet espace clos et aristocrate.

Elle fut la première à rentrer, le carrosse était encore vide : elle ne perdit pas trop de temps à s'imprégner du lieu et monta à l'étage. Au lieu d'une vitre, c'était tout un dôme de verre qui surplombait l'espace des voyageurs, enserré dans un métal d'argent qui ne se contentait pas de maintenir le verre, mais qui l'ornait également de délicieuses arabesques. Elle s'installa dans un des sièges et attendit que Livie la rejoignît pour piocher une poignée de Bertie Crochu dans une bonbonnière de cuivre ouvragé. Elle détestait ces friandises, mais son goût pour le risque la forçait à avaler malgré elle les sucreries aux parfums les plus infâmes. Elle hésita un peu, puis tendit sa main vers sa compagne :

« Vas-y Lili, montre-moi ce que t'as dans le ventre, _littéralement_. »

Son ton était joueur, mais on percevait au fond la fine inflexion du défi. Livie, en face, se figea, fixant la main puis le visage de l'autre. Son expression faussement sévère se changea en ce rictus rusé qui lui avait valu l'intérêt de Félicité dès la première année, où elles devinrent vite inséparables. Elle fit mine de tendre les doigts pour saisir un bonbon, mais elle s'interrompit d'un coup.

« Tant qu'à faire, autant se mettre dans l'ambiance du risque ! »

Et, geste O combien réprouvé par l'étiquette de l'école –qui voulait qu'en temps de cours, toute fille porte les cheveux attachés d'une façon ou d'une autre-, elle défit son chignon et laissa tomber sur ses épaules ses lourdes boucles châtain.

« Voilà. Maintenant je me lance. »

Rapidement, elle prit une pastille, défit le papier coloré et brillant, et posa l'aliment mystère sur ses lèvres. Elle les referma. Félicité scrutait son visage à l'affût du moindre signe de dégout… Mais au lieu de cela, Livie sourit triomphalement. L'autre fut dépitée.

« Mangue caramélisée ! A toi, tu vas voir ! »

Et le jeu continuait. C'était leur rituel de voiture, leur prélude à l'inconnu. Elles nommaient cela « la roulette russe ».

Elles ne firent même pas attention aux nouveaux arrivants qui montaient à l'instant. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elles entendirent une voix illusoirement courtoise qu'elles s'interrompirent dans leur distraction.

« J'ai lu dans _Histoire et Société Moldue du XIXeme siècle_ que celles qui portaient leurs cheveux libres étaient les prostituées. »

Félicité et Livie tournèrent les yeux en même temps vers celle qui avait prononcé ces mots. Evidemment, c'était une Sirène, -aucune autre maison n'était aussi désagréable gratuitement- mais pas n'importe laquelle, c'était Mademoiselle-la-Puritaine, Hécate de Blancheronce. Elles avaient vraiment eu le gros lot à l'avoir non seulement dans le même carrosse, mais en plus à l'étage supérieur encore plus enclos que l'autre. Le petit quart d'heure qui séparait Chanstelune de Beauxbâtons allait être des plus agréables… Félicité se demandait cependant ce qu'elles avaient mérité pour que la taciturne Hécate délie ainsi sa langue pour prononcer de telles amabilités. Elle devait vraiment jubiler pour une raison ou une autre pour se permettre une « absence de retenue » pareille. Elle tenta de répliquer, mais Livie ne lui en donna pas l'occasion :

« Dans le même livre, il est dit que la société victorienne comportait beaucoup de femmes à l'air honorable et éduqué qui pourtant, officieusement, se livraient à des débauches plus sordides que celles des catins des rues. »

Le point allait être marqué par les Phénix, Félicitait guettait sur le visage de marbre de son adversaire la moindre crispation de colère ce qu'elle ne put lire sur ses traits, elle le lut dans la prunelle de ses yeux gris clair en amande étirée. Mais elle avait omis un second antagoniste, ce garçon aux cheveux mielleux et au nez très droit, au visage de jeune ingénue dont la masculinité commençait à peine à se marquer au niveau des mâchoires. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle comprit qu'il allait intervenir.

« Si vous faites l'amalgame entre les mœurs des dames d'Angleterre et celles de France, alors ce n'est pas le nombre de livres que vous lirez qui vous rendra moins sottes. ».


	4. L'Arrivée : Ch 1 P 4 : Oreste

_NDA : Vous êtes bien entendu invités à commenter et critiquer! Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser sur le tumblr (voir NDA chapitre 1), et n'oubliez pas de le consulter pour les documents qui y sont joints sur l'arrière-plan de l'histoire (fiches d'identités des personnages, portraits...). Lorsque vous commenterez, je répondrai en note d'auteur au début du chapitre d'après. Bonne lecture!_

 **L'Arrivée : Chapitre 1, Partie 4 : Oreste**

La réponse n'était pas si venimeuse, mais elle était nette et incontestable.

Les deux filles ne répondirent rien, elles préférèrent sourire et leur souhaiter, malgré tout, la bienvenue à bord. Oreste se surprenait à vrai dire, d'être intervenu dans une querelle aussi mesquine. Il était plus surpris encore qu'Hécate l'ait lancée. Mais il devinait qu'au fond, les plus surprises étaient les Phénix qui s'étaient vues réduire au silence par lui, simple fantôme affable lévitant autour de la beauté terrible de son amie. Beaucoup de gens le voyaient comme son chien, son âme damnée, son sous-fifre délicat, mais ils étaient bien loin de la vérité.

Ils s'installèrent sur les fauteuils et se servirent des verres de citronnade, tandis que leurs voisines reprirent leur jeu tout en jetant aux intrus des coups d'œil amusés. Presque complices, à vrai dire. Elles ne semblaient pas leur tenir rancune pour le petit accroc, cela lui était étrange les Sirènes pardonnaient rarement et n'oubliaient jamais.

Une dernière personne arriva sur la mezzanine, une première année selon toute apparence : on les devinait non seulement à leur juvénilité, mais également pour les filles à la manière dont elles portaient leurs cheveux. Celle-ci portait une simple queue de cheval et chacun savait que les demoiselles, pour se démarquer capillairement de leurs comparses n'avaient recours qu'aux coiffures les plus complexes et stylisées.  
Hécate, par exemple, avait une raie axée à droite qui permettait à une large mèche cuivrée de tomber jusqu'à sa mâchoire, remontant ensuite pour se perdre dans l'entrelacs roux d'un chignon artistement tressé qui couvrait la moitié de sa nuque. Sur la partie gauche de la raie, le principe demeurait mais les mèches étaient plus fines et plus relâchées. Dans ses bons jours, elle en laissant une libre caresser sa joue. La Phénix brune, en revanche, aux cheveux ondulés et épais, les portait séparés en deux nattes lourdes et complexement lacées : celle qui tombait sur son épaule gauche jusque sa poitrine était plus longue et prenait plus de cheveux, tandis que l'autre, plus discrète, reposait paisiblement sur sa clavicule droite.

Il nota que la ligne de séparation de coiffure des deux filles était très similaire, et il se demanda si cela signifiait une façon de penser corrélée. Peut-être un jour ferait-il une théorie psycho-magique sur la question.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite que la voiture avait démarré. Il écouta quelques temps le bruit familier des roues sur le pavage et le trot des chevaux. Hécate, à côté, lisait _La gazette du Sorcier_ , avec son expression habituelle, très statuaire.

« Rappelle moi quelles options tu as prises, déjà ? S'enquit-il d'une voix douce.

\- J'ai choisi Divination et Astronomie. Tu aurais pu deviner, je crois, sourit-elle.

\- Effectivement, toute l'Ecole est au courant de tes talents en Voyance ! »

Il regretta son choix de mot : son amie désapprouvait le terme. Il sonnait négativement pour elle. Cela l'agaçait, mais sa maîtrise d'elle-même était trop bonne pour qu'elle ne le fasse transparaître et elle lui retourna la question.

« Pour ma part j'ai préféré prendre Langues celtiques et Orientales en plus de Divination. Je goûte peu l'Astronomie… Les étoiles sont plus froides et lointaines que les langues des hommes. »

Hécate acquiesça et replongea dans sa lecture. Oreste la connaissait par cœur : elle n'était pas d'accord avec lui, il le savait, elle savait sûrement qu'il savait, mais son visage lisse était imperméable à toute émotion.

Depuis la première année où il avait atterri il ne savait comment dans la maison des Sirènes, quand tout le monde l'aurait dit Licorne, la jeune fille l'avait pris sous son aile et l'avait défendu à répétition jusqu'à ce jour –le dernier incident en date remontant à il y a trois quart d'heures avec cette oie possédée -. Il se demandait si à présent il collait davantage au profil de sa Maison, mais en ignorer la réponse ne le préoccupait pas outre mesure. Voyant que son amie lisait encore, il se tourna vers la première année et engagea la discussion.

Quelques heures plus tard sans doute il ne se souviendrait pas de la teneur de cet échange avec sa cadette, mais seulement des expressions, des sourires échangés, des intonations de voix. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il avait appris à se méfier du langage : c'était une arme raffinée, un moyen de destruction cousu de velours, une élégante symphonie de glace. Les plus habiles manipulaient à merveille leur musique et l'on ne pouvait en discerner les fausses notes mais on pouvait percer à jour la supercherie lorsque l'on regardait leurs instruments. Les haussements de sourcils, les sourires qui ne s'accordent pas avec les yeux, les regards en biais… Ces indices étaient bien plus fiables. Alors, il s'était initié à l'amour des choses vivantes, spontanées, simples, des choses humaines et bonnes : cela n'était pas décevant. Blessant, peut-être, terrible parfois, mais leur authenticité avait un charme qui l'enchantait bien davantage que la délicate mais mortelle prose des mondanités auxquelles il était soumis par sa naissance.

Il montra à la première année par la fenêtre le plateau rocheux duquel ils approchaient : là était Beauxbâtons, au-delà de ce chemin qui montait en serpentant. La première année –Jeanne- avait les yeux grands ouverts, curieuse et émerveillée. Il lui fit connaître quelques anecdotes sur l'école qu'on lui avait transmises de la même façon, dans ces carrosses. Un bruit de haut-le-cœur violent fit tourner la tête vers les deux Phénix : la châtain avait manqué de vomir en mangeant une pastille à la morve de troll et son amie sautillait sur son siège en criant qu'elle avait gagné. En voyant l'expression dubitative et même franchement inquiète de la plus jeune passagère, la fille aux nattes la rassura.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on fait ça chaque année. On a jamais vomi à cause d'un Bertie Crochu. »

Oreste vit dans ses yeux qu'elle mentait, et il rit en s'imaginant les délicats compartiments souillés de substances malodorantes multicolores. Il regretta son manque de contrôle : les regards convergèrent sur lui, et il soupçonna la brune d'avoir lu dans ses pensées. Le jeune homme se sentait comme un voyeur pris sur le fait et cette impression ne s'amoindrit pas à la vue d'Hécate qui le fixait de ses yeux clairs, inquisiteurs. Il déglutit discrètement et se retourna vers la première année. Seulement, chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu, les deux Phénix se joignirent à lui et parlèrent avec la plus jeune.


	5. L'arrivée : Ch 1, P5 : Hécate

_NDA : Dernière partie du premier chapitre!_

 **L'arrivée: Chapitre 1, partie 5, Hécate.**

C'était une chose étrange que ces deux aventurières et ce garçon de bonne famille qui dialoguaient par la petite interposée. Deux mondes, ayant dépassé leurs appréhensions mutuelles, secrètement exaltés par cet échange interdit –ou du moins, peu conventionnel. Ils s'adressaient théoriquement à la fille, mais en lui racontant des histoires, ils se les transmettaient d'abord entre eux. Ils rassemblaient leurs souvenirs pour fusionner leur mémoire. Elle le voyait bien, Oreste se liait d'amitié avec ces individus.

Elle ne s'en inquiétait pas, à vrai dire. Elle lui faisait confiance. Elle replaça une de ses mèches rousses et tourna une page du journal qu'elle feuilletait depuis tout à l'heure pour parler juste, feuilleter était un bien grand mot : elle faisait semblant de lire tandis qu'elle observait et analysait tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Hécate avait cette capacité à être au courant de tout ce qui l'entourait à presque chaque instant. Toute lacune d'information l'effrayait, en vérité : l'inconnu était terrifiant, c'était le chaos, la perte de l'équilibre. Les gens admiraient ses talents de divination, ils croyaient qu'elle avait un don magique, inné, qu'elle claquait des doigts et devinait l'avenir.  
Or, ils se trompaient, ces gens ne savaient pas ce qu'était la vraie magie. Cette magie provient de l'âme de la personne, de ses vertus, de son caractère, de ses émotions. C'était donc parce qu'elle était attentive, observatrice et pleine d'intuition que les pouvoirs de divination lui venaient plus facilement. Bien sûr, les personnes irréfléchies – certains diraient spontanées- avaient des avantages dans d'autres types de magie, mais l'important était de se donner les moyens d'avoir la maîtrise qui nous satisfaisait.

Elle écoutait donc les autres en suivant du regard la trajectoire du bout de leur doigt. Elle voyait, par-delà la vitre, le grand rempart de l'Est qui dominait les falaises. Son mur en briques rosées couronné de crénelages blancs et de toits d'ardoises, les bannières de soie brodées qui s'y balançaient, sa porte monumentale encadrée de statues belles à couper le souffle. Malgré elle, elle replongeait en même temps qu'Oreste et les Phénix dans le passé. Ces moments de retour en arrière lui faisaient perdre un peu de son contrôle, happaient son attention. Mais elle était dans un espace sûr, elle accepta de s'abandonner à la volupté du souvenir.

Il pleuvait ce jour-là, elle s'en souvient : Oreste avait ses boucles mouillées dans les yeux. Son petit visage rose était illuminé alors qu'il parlait avec un première année brun et des Licornes qui les avaient adoptés dans le carrosse. Elle, gardait le silence – certaines choses ne changeaient pas d'une époque à l'autre.- En franchissant le marchepied du carrosse, elle avait pénétré dans un autre monde, dans une autre partie de sa vie dont elle ne ressortirait pas sans laisser derrière elle son adolescence. Son manoir délabré semblait bien triste comparé au luxe qui se devinait au seul attelage dans lequel elle se trouvait : sans doute cette Ecole lui ferait faire de grandes choses pour elle et sa famille. Elle fixait Oreste, qui oubliait sa timidité et riait avec les autres. Elle voyait ses yeux, bourbons, qui décodaient chaque image, qui perçaient tout. Il la regarda un instant, leurs pensées communiquèrent brièvement, et comme si de rien n'était, revint à ses interlocuteurs. Le garçon brun à côté était bien plus enjoué. Ses yeux étaient marron pétillant, il devait bien faire une tête de plus que le petit blond et – Comment avait-elle pu omettre ce détail ? Cet enfant dans le carrosse avec eux, c'était…

Elle réprima un rire, avec peine. Elle revit son nez gonflé et sanglant et l'œil au beurre noir, les bleus qu'il avait récoltés en essayant de doubler la file, avec l'escalade des évènements. Contempler ce petit coq de Jules Prévost se faire humilier de la sorte, abattre sa verve, lui était étrangement cocasse. Cet amuseur de galerie qui se croyait au-dessus des règles des gens civilisés parce qu'il était grand et plaisant à voir s'était vu remettre à sa place de galante façon.  
Dans la cohue, elle avait profité du désordre pour lui envoyer un léger _Flippendo_ en plein dans le front. Hécate avait parfois de ces petits moments d'oubli d'elle-même. Tout le monde était humain. C'était certainement cette jubilation qui lui avait valu de faire l'erreur de chercher querelle à leurs co-voyageuses en tout cas, la coïncidence était amusante de savoir qu'à son premier aller à Beauxbâtons, elle avait partagé son carrosse avec ce plaisantin. Enfin, coïncidence. Elle était bien placée pour savoir avec la Divination qu'elles n'existaient pas.

La voiture cahotait : ils montaient sur l'allée de la Porte. Bientôt ils seraient parmi les pelouses de l'Ecole. En regardant par le dôme de verre, elle vit au Sud la mer, très bleue, striée de l'orange du soleil en déclin. Le long du Rempart de l'Est était un jardin aux nombreux bassins, qui continuait jusqu'à la côte pour s'achever sur un à-pic.  
Une colonnade grecque et des plantes d'agréments embellissaient l'endroit, le paraient de perles multicolores, l'embaumaient de mille fragrances : mais c'était bien la vue qui coupait le souffle. De cet endroit, on contemplait toute la Baie des Chants Magiques, les dômes de lapis-lazulis du palais des Sirènes, La pierre blanche rehaussée d'or du manoir des Licornes, les lueurs stellaires du Bois des Dryades. Elle n'allait pas souvent au Belvédère – qui de plus était à l'écart du campus- mais cela ne lui faisait que savourer davantage l'endroit lorsqu'elle s'y rendait. Les élèves qui s'y rejoignaient y allaient plutôt pour des raisons romantiques, évidemment. Chacun ses intérêts.

Une ombre s'étendit sur le carrosse : la gigantesque porte du Domaine allongeait son ombre jusqu'à eux. On pouvait contempler la beauté de l'arche toute l'année scolaire, mais l'arrivée en attelage était la plus saisissante.

On glissait sur la route tandis que les statues qui encadraient la structure, disposées dans des niches rayonnantes, se dressaient, immobiles et majestueuses, telles des sentinelles immortelles. Le chapitre d'Histoire de la Magie consacré à Beauxbâtons comportait des explications sur la Porte et la nature des sculptures qui y étaient représentées. Evidemment, en roulant, on ne disposait aucunement du temps nécessaire pour saisir tous les détails : Hécate savait qu'il y avait des personnages historiques, tels que les trois fondateurs légendaires, en position d'honneur, au-dessus, à droite et à gauche de l'arche. Egalement des images de marbre blanc des créatures mythiques qui pouvaient être vues à Beauxbâtons : Sirènes, Dryades, créatures ailées en tout genre…

Et bien sûr, immanquables car bien plus grands, s'élançant du sol pour s'élever à une dizaine de mètres, les fameux sorciers dont les mains figuraient sur le Blason. Placés de part et d'autre de la porte, ils se faisaient face et leur baguette levée se croisaient au-dessus de la voie, produisant des étincelles. Valerian et Sibylle Chryselene, les plus éminents fondateurs de l'Académie, membres du premier Conseil de l'Institution : c'était grâce à leur impulsion que l'Eschole ancienne, qui se trouvait en Bretagne depuis des siècles et qui déclinait, fut déplacée sur le site actuel. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas été les seuls dans le Conseil, mais d'autres actes illustres accompagnaient leur mémoire. Les autres sorciers figuraient parmi les statues plus discrètes.

Ils passaient enfin sous l'imposante arche fortifiée. Des lanternes ciselées projetaient contre les briques leurs lueurs d'argent sur toute la longueur on ne pouvait passer dans ce tunnel sans ressentir un certain apaisement : d'ailleurs, les voix s'étaient tues dans le véhicule, comme pour se recueillir. Cette voie coupée du ciel se prolongeait sur une vingtaine de mètres, aussi émergèrent-ils assez rapidement à la lumière extérieure. Droit devant eux, la Cour d'Honneur et le Palais de l'Académie, avec ses raffinements classiques que l'on devinait déjà à cette distance. Ils étaient à l'intérieur de l'enceinte de Beauxbâtons.


	6. La Cérémonie : Ch2, P1 : Hortense

_NDA : Les élèves sont en quatrième année, ils ont donc déjà passé trois ans à l'Académie. Pour ce qui est des Maisons et de leurs symboliques, ne soyez pas surpris si les informations sont distillées au compte-goutte! Il faut que le narrateur s'y attarde ou médite dessus pour que le lecteur y trouve son compte._  
 _Voici en tout cas le chapitre 2! Il y aura un certain nombre de descriptions, si vous voulez être sûrs de bien visualiser les choses, je posterai une carte du campus sur le tumblr beauxbatonsa5 sous peu, n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'oeil. Bonne suite!  
_  
 **Chapitre 2 : La cérémonie. Partie 1 : Hortense**

Leur carrosse venait de passer le tunnel, peu après celui de devant. Ils arrivaient sur l'allée de graviers blancs qui menait à la cour du Palais, mais la voiture ne fit que quelques mètres dans sa lancée initiale avant de glisser sans efforts vers la droite, vers un bâtiment en U dont une aile –son extrémité consistait en une imposante et épaisse tour de volière- rejoignait le mur d'enceinte qu'ils venaient de franchir.  
Cette partie-là était de toute évidence dévolue au soin des bêtes de service de l'Académie, avec son immense Ecurie à deux étages abritant les chevaux d'attelage, ses hangars pour les voitures… Un système impressionnant de gestion des animaux et des éléments mécaniques, avec le garage s'étendant sur plusieurs niveaux sous terre. Hortense n'y était jamais allée, mais elle avait entendu des septième année raconter leur exploration de ces lieux rarement fréquentés par les humains. En temps utile, peut-être y jetterait-elle un coup d'œil avec des compagnons avertis.

Bien qu'elle brûlât du désir d'aller visiter les buses qui occupaient la tour, elle devait s'occuper de bêtes en moins bonne santé d'abord. Jules, le nez en sang, un bel œil poché, boitillant d'une façon qui aurait été amusante si elle n'inquiétait pas la jeune fille Marius, des bleus apparents aux endroits déchirés de ses vêtements, (« T'es déjà aux couleurs de l'Ecole », avait lancé Jules, avant de se prendre un coup), une coquette bosse sur le front Auguste était soutenu par deux sorciers surveillants de l'Académie, à moitié inconscient.

Même Charlotte n'était pas sortie indemne de l'altercation, bien que moins visiblement puisqu'il s'était agi seulement (« seulement ».) de la mise à feu de quelques une de ses mèches bouclées et de quelques morsures. Au sujet des morsures, Hortense avait été bien embarrassée de se rendre compte qu'un petit malin avait libéré Jacqueline durant la tourmente magique : elle avait eu toutes les peines du monde à essayer de la calmer, et maintenant les surveillants la tenaient en réclusion dans une cage renforcée…

D'autres attachés à l'Académie arrivèrent avec un attelage léger et firent monter les premiers blessés. Seulement une trentaine de personnes au final requéraient de véritables soins, mais les amis d'Hortense en faisaient partie. Le bon côté, c'est qu'ils avaient pu monter en priorité dans les carrosses, se rendit-elle compte en souriant : leur mésaventure n'avait pas été complètement infructueuse.  
Les jeunes gens emportés vers le Palais, Hortense se retrouvait seule sur le pavé de la cour au milieu des allers et venues des voitures, des gens préposés au transport des bagages, des élèves perdus… C'était la coutume d'aller se préparer pour la cérémonie d'entrée au Château une fois arrivé aux Ecuries, mais elle se dit qu'elle avait encore du temps et se dirigea vers la volière.

Le silence relatif qui y régnait une fois à l'intérieur était agréable. Seulement le bruit de plumes, de cris de buses étouffés par la pierre épaisse et la paille, l'obscurité à peine entamée par les orifices du toit… Elle resta là un moment, se sentant à l'aise malgré ce lieu lourd et clos.

S'approchant des niches où se reposaient les volatiles, elle observait le souffle paisible de ces rapaces ils pouvaient déchirer leur proie d'un coup de serre, mais elle refusait de voir cet aspect d'eux en ce moment. Approchant sa main délicatement, prête à réagir à la moindre agression, elle tenta de caresser le cou de la buse devant elle. Celle-ci redressa la tête, la tourna de façon à regarder qui était l'intruse : leurs pupilles mutuelles se fixèrent l'une l'autre. Hortense perçut quelque chose dans cet œil semblable à un relâchement, et elle acheva son geste.

La buse se laissa faire, immobile. Les animaux lui semblaient si faciles à cerner, avec leurs sentiments rudimentaires, et si sains, sans calculs ils n'étaient pas dénués de mystères, mais rien n'approchait de la complexité de ses semblables humains. Hortense se savait tout à fait incapable de soutenir avec un homme un regard aussi long que celui qu'elle venait d'échanger avec l'oiseau sans perdre tout contrôle d'elle-même. Et qui l'eut pu ? Peut-être les Sirènes les plus entrainés, et encore…

Elle sortit par le même couloir bas de plafond par lequel elle était entrée, et déboucha sur l'allée des box où demeuraient les bêtes d'attelage. Tous les ans, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de mettre les pieds dans cet endroit avant d'aller enfiler son uniforme. Elle se sentait écrasée cependant par la taille des choses, elle si menue au milieu de ces piliers et arches colossaux, de ces palominos massifs et piaffants qui manquaient de l'écraser alors qu'on les reconduisait dans leur stalle. Peut-être qu'elle aimait cela, ce sentiment d'immensité, ce décalage des échelles. La force brutale et parfois imprévisible de ces créatures ne l'inquiétait pas outre mesure, quand un simple coup de sabot lui aurait rompu la colonne vertébrale. Elle savait que cela n'arriverait pas, elle le sentait.

« Eh là, bouge-toi, c'est vraiment pas le moment de l'année pour être ici ! »

Le palefrenier qui la tira de ses rêveries avait raison. Elle devait aller se « préparer ». Elle quitta la demeure des animaux et traversa la cour pour rejoindre l'aile qui jouxtait les jardins, aile réservée aux élèves avant la cérémonie.

Le bâtiment ressemblait assez fort aux pavillons de chasse que l'on pouvait trouver en France au XVIIe siècle sous Louis XIII, où le classicisme des formes s'alliait à une certaine sobriété. La salle principale de cette partie était également immense de façon à pouvoir contenir la foule des nouveaux élèves, comme une écurie pour un autre genre de bêtes.

Si l'on n'appréciait guère le côté mondain de l'Académie, on détestait la vacuité des occupations de cette fin d'après-midi. Filles et garçons allaient récupérer leur uniforme dans une chambre très haute, dont les murs étaient couverts de porte-cintres : les sorciers préposés à l'Académie faisaient voleter jusqu'à eux les vêtements afin de garantir le bon ordre, puis les élèves se séparaient en deux salles pour se changer, se faire beaux, avant de se rendre dans « le Petit Salon », galerie remplie de fauteuils moelleux donnant sur les jardins, aux nombreuses tables à café couvertes de délicates pâtisseries et de rafraîchissements. D'habitude, Hortense trouvait des amis avec lesquels passer ce moment ridicule.

Mais là, elle était seule. En fait, elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'entendait bien avec beaucoup de gens, mais n'avait aucun ami dont elle était proche. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle se raccrochait tant à Jacqueline. Elle était seule.

Elle gravit les marches du perron, se faufila entre les élèves et se perdit dans la foule grouillante de jeunes gens.


	7. La Cérémonie : Ch2, P2 : Félicité

**Chapitre 2, Partie 2 : Félicité**

Félicité attendait sur un fauteuil tendre recouvert de damas bleu argenté avec une armature de bois blanc aux reflets dorés. Livie, elle, se tenait en face sur une causeuse du même style Louis XV, essayant de goûter au plus grand nombre de pâtisseries exposées sur les tables comme leur nombre était incalculable, elle mordait un petit morceau et le reposait. C'était extrêmement inconvenant, mais c'était sa façon de contester ce luxe aristocratique indécent qui pourtant lui permettait de savourer ces délices sucrés.

Félicité détestait l'admettre, mais ainsi rejetée légèrement en arrière, face à la grande baie vitrée donnant sur les jardins, avec le soleil qui se couchait, elle se sentait bien. Ayant troqué son mini-short taille haute, sa chemise et son veston –qui lui donnait un genre certainement très mal vu à l'Académie- elle avait enfilé la tenue d'apparat de l'Ecole : un délicat chemisier sur mesure figurant en broderie les initiales « B.B. », une jupe tombant juste au-dessus du genou par-dessus des jupons de dentelle fine, une courte pèlerine jetée sur les épaules, ajustée par un fermoir au niveau de la poitrine et autour du col de la chemise, un foulard maintenu par la broche des Phénix.

Le motif flamboyant de l'oiseau embrasé renaissant d'un œuf, dans un style raffiné aux gracieuses volutes, tranchait délicieusement avec le bleu tendre et soyeux de Beauxbâtons. Il n'était pas question de s'harmoniser avec les couleurs de l'environnement pour la maison des Phénix, mais bien de s'en démarquer.

« Livie, il reste combien de temps avant la Cérémonie d'entrée ? »

Pas de réponse son amie essayait de repérer dans quel gâteau elle n'avait pas encore mis ses dents et celui lui prenait de toute évidence son entière attention.

« Liviiiiie. »

Cette fois, elle se retourna. Elle avait refait son chignon –chignon ne rendait pas justice aux mille détails qui rendait la coiffure si élaborée, mais c'en était globalement un- assez haut sur sa tête, aucun petit cheveu ne tombait sur sa nuque pâle. Livie avait beau être un niveau moins contestataire que Félicité, elle avait tout de même l'air déguisée après tout ce temps sans l'avoir vue dans sa tenue d'Ecole. Félicité, quant à elle, n'imaginait même pas à quel point elle devait peu se ressembler, tirée à quatre épingles qu'elle était.

« Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupée, ma chère ? répondit-elle avec humour, soupesant deux macarons. Félicité ignora.

\- C'est dans combien de temps, la cérémonie ? Toi tu manges, mais moi je m'ennuie comme un rat mort…

\- T'es un peu dure avec toi-même, tu ressembles à un rat vivant quand même.

\- Bref ?

\- C'est la quatrième année qu'on est là, Féli, tu pourrais te souvenir un peu, mince. Ça commence à 19h. Il est 18h15, c'est écrit sur l'horloge, dit-elle en faisant un signe de tête vers une pendule géante et baroque qu'on ne pouvait pas rater.

\- Tu sais bien que je m'évertue à oublier ce moment qui serait le plus snob de l'année si on ne comptait pas- après un instant d'hésitation, elle se rendit compte que le nombre d'évènements mondains à Beauxbâtons était trop important pour faire de celui-là un cas isolé- Bref. Ok. Merci. »

Elle décida de faire ce qu'elle faisait le mieux dans ces fourre-tout pleins de vanité : regarder les gens et faire des commentaires en son esprit. Usuellement, Livie faisait une excellente compagne, mais elle se serait sentie coupable de l'interrompre dans son petit jeu glycémique. Elle ne se moquait pas à proprement parler des défauts physiques des gens, du moins elle aimait le croire, mais plutôt de leur infatuation. Certes, « infatuation » était un mot assez exagéré pour la plupart des jeunes gens, et beaucoup voyaient tout ce protocole comme un carcan.  
Il n'empêche qu'on voyait celui-ci ou celle-là qui allait volontiers apporter des rafraichissements pour bien faire voir à quel point il était bien coiffé, à quelle point elle était joliment mise avec son foulard (le foulard était l'équivalent féminin de la cravate pour l'uniforme). On pouvait également distinguer les groupes d'amis qui se reformaient, ou du moins une partie, car il y avait presque six cents élèves dans le Petit Salon à cette heure, et il était impossible à Félicité de tout saisir depuis son siège.

Un coin de l'immense salle était réservé aux premières années qui ne connaissaient souvent personne et qui n'avaient pas encore d'appartenance aux Maisons de Beauxbâtons. Elle crut y voir la petite qu'elle avait croisée dans le carrosse, mais elle n'y prêta pas plus d'attention car une personne l'apitoyait, debout à regarder les jardins d'une façon assez mélancolique. Elle se leva, dit à son amie qu'elle reviendrait au même endroit à moins cinq a plus tard, et marcha vers la jeune fille dont il était question, cette fille à l'oie. De profil et à cette distance, elle semblait assez jolie, très douce. L'uniforme lui allait bien, mais sans plus. Elle n'avait pas essayé de se l'approprier par telle ou telle astuce que certaines filles avaient. Une grosse natte en arrière, plus complexe qu'il n'y semblait, laissait voir nettement les contours de son visage.

Très proche maintenant, elle pouvait voir avec le soleil que ses yeux étaient vert pomme. Une très jolie couleur. Elle aurait eu de quoi se pavaner, mais il lui manquait de toute évidence la fibre sociale qui aurait permis qu'elle s'en souciât un tant soit peu.

« Tu comptes les fleurs ? Il y en a 9443. »

Une entrée en matière tout à fait géniale si elle pouvait se permettre. L'autre tourna sa tête toute baignée de lumière orangée qui donnait à ses cheveux châtain clair des reflets d'or et de cuivre. Décidemment, très mignonne avec son petit nez. Elle avait l'air peut-être un peu trop gentille. Cette fille était une caricature de la petite ingénue. Félicité put lire de l'étonnement dans son visage, puis remarqua un léger sourire.

« Impossible, si on calcule la densité de fleurs moyenne par mètres carré dans la première allée de jardin, sans compter les arbustes fleuris, on arriverait en moyenne à ce chiffre. Alors en incluant le reste…

\- Eh bien, je disais ça comme ça mais je vois que tu pourrais effectivement les compter…

\- J'aime bien les espaces verts. Et puis il faut bien s'occuper.

\- Une vraie petite Licorne ! Bon, pourquoi t'es toute seule ? T'as pas d'amis ? »

Elle espéra ne pas avoir commis d'impair avec cette question. Il y avait toujours des gens assez handicapés socialement pour répondre oui, et là, c'était le silence gêné. La réponse, balbutiée, la surprit presque.

\- En fait, ehm… Ils sont à l'infirmerie.

\- Ah oui ! Avec la rixe de tout à l'heure ! T'as pas l'air d'être une fille à traîner avec les gens qui se sont battus dedans ceci dit, sans jugement aucun.

\- Je suis amie avec Jules Prévost, je ne sais pas si tu vois qui c'est…

Ce fut le prénom qui lança la discussion à bâtons rompus. Félicité l'invita à la rejoindre avec Livie pour passer la suite de l'heure. La Licorne, qui se nommait Hortense, était timide mais assez vive pour surprendre ses interlocutrices par ses réponses et ses réactions. Elles échangeaient des anecdotes piquantes à propos du jeune homme : la fois où il avait creusé un piège dans le Bosquet pour faire une farce et était tombé dedans, on l'avait retrouvé à la nuit tombée la fois où Félicité et lui s'étaient retrouvés dans une cérémonie occulte à Chanstelune une fois où il avait vomi dans l'engrais spécial des mandragores et la récolte n'avait jamais été meilleure… Elles ne virent pas le temps passer jusqu'à ce que l'heure de sortir pour la cérémonie arrive.


End file.
